Untitled A DoctorRose fic
by Jinx Vylette
Summary: this is set after the whole bad wolf bay thing and switches from Rose to the Doctor. it starts with Rose. It's kinda like to parallel's and yeah, this is chapter one :
1. Chapter 1 Rose Alone

1: Rose Alone

I stare at the plate of chips in front of me. Cold. Unappetizing.

"Come on, darling, you've got to eat something." Mum says to me, I shake my head

"I don't wanna eat anything." I reply stubbornly, I don't want to eat. The chips sit there, taunting me, torturing me. I don't want to eat chips. I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry. I haven't been hungry for three months. I don't want to do anything. The hours I spend going to work, sleeping. They are meaningless. I am almost like drone.

"Mum, how can I sit here and eat chips? When I've seen what's out there? Could you?"

"Darling, you've got to move on, he's gone, I know…" I frown and interrupt her

"I love him. How can I just let him go? You never let go of Dad."

"That's different!" Mum says, the beginnings of indignation in her voice

"How? How's it different. Tell me." I question her. "Dad was _dead_, never coming back. But you never gave up hope. So why should I give up the Doctor?"

"But he _did _come back. But this is different, you can't find, you can't see him again. He said so himself. _You can't_. He said that when you asked him."

"Do you want to know why I can't eat chips?" I ask Mum, her eyebrows furrow, wondering why I changed the subject

"Because when I first went in the Tardis with him, he took me to the end of the Earth. The year five billion. And he asked me if I would come with him. When we got back we went to a Chippy, an ordinary Chippy and I bought us chips. And we talked, we just talked. And that's when I first knew."

"Knew what?" Mum asks

"That I loved him." I wait for her to interrupt but she doesn't. "Every hour since then has been brilliant, fantastic, fun and I was with the man I loved. But I'm not any more. Because I lost him." I say, the emotion increasing in my voice. "How can I leave the only thing that was ever worth fighting for? If I could just get through the barrier…because this world needs him and…and_ I _need him."

"But we _can't_. We _can't_. How? I don't even know what those pepperpot Dalek things are."

"It doesn't matter. We've just gotta get back."

"Rose, listen to me. No." I shake my head and the tears come. The endless tears. I get up and leave the table.

"Mum, I've got to find him." I tell her and then I leave the room.

2: The Doctor Alone

The Tardis is so empty without someone. It seems like even my thoughts are echoing. Even though that's technically impossible since there are no resonant sound waves that are coming from my thoughts. But the point still stands. It's _empty_. For the first time in what seems like forever. But counting it's only been three years since I met R_-_. And Donna was wrong. I don't need anyone. Even if I am feeling alone and


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor Alone

2: The Doctor Alone

The Tardis is so empty without someone. It seems like even my thoughts are echoing. Even though that's technically impossible since there are no resonant sound waves that are coming from my thoughts. But the point still stands. It's _empty_. For the first time in what seems like forever. But counting it's only been three years since I met R_-_. And Donna was wrong. I don't need anyone. Even if I am feeling alone and all that. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself. I should never have let _her _near the Tardis. I miss her. I… I should have said. I wish I could see her again. Hear her warm laughter. Feel her soft arms. The closest I can get to that now is this top of hers. It's all she left behind. Ah, why does it have to torture me with its sweet smell? I wish I could find her again. But I'm no superman. Or Spock. I can't break down the barrier between two worlds single-handedly! Oh, Rose… I go to the jumpseat and sit down. It feels like the good times Rose and I had. Why does everything remind me of her? I've never felt like this before. I need a change. I look down at my worn brown suit. The pale blue lines on it are like wounds all of a sudden. Everything leaves its mark. I walk up to the Helmic Regulator. I push it down and let the Tardis take me back to Earth.

"I need a new suit." I say to the Tardis. "I need to move on." I say more to myself this time, I walk back around and sit back down on the seat.

"I need her." I say softly.


	3. Chapter 3 Rose Moving On

3: Rose Moving On

"Rose." I turn around and although I know the voice isn't the one I want to hear, it still raises my hopes. I wish it wasn't like this. I should be somewhere different now. Barcelona, maybe.

"Yeah?" I say reluctantly. Mickey places himself beside me – although I'm questioning the use of the word place, more like plonk – and I feel him looking at me sadly.

"How are you feeling?" I look up at him, not expecting the question, so caring. I was expecting more of an interrogation and a disapproving speech. I pause before answering, letting all my emotions seep through me.

"Bad. I haven't felt like this since…" I trail off, not knowing how to complete the sentence.

"You gotta move on." Mickey says to me kindly. Usually when he gives these speeches he goes on about moving on and settling down with a guy like him. He never really got over me. I feel sorry for him sometimes. I wish he could find someone nice who could return his feelings. I hope he does.

"I can't move on." I sigh slowly, wondering how many times I'll have to repeat myself before everyone gets the point. "I need him." I pause again. "Mickey," I say timidly, "will you help me?"

Mickey's eyebrows rise far, far up into his head. Even that makes me miss the Doctor, the way he could just raise one eyebrow in sarcastic skepticism. "How?" Mickey asks me, still mildly surprised.

"Help me find a way back." I say, gulping slowly, putting my heart in my hands. Mickey still looks a bit dumbfounded.

"What? Me? The ex-boyfriend? The human? The idiot?" I suddenly needed his help more than anything. If there's one person that could do it (other than the Doctor, of course), it was Mickey. I took his hands in mine.

"Yes. The ex-boyfriend and the idiot. The man who is that, and so much more. Mickey, help me. Because you're the only one who can." I look at him sincerely.

"Okay." He says slowly, almost reluctantly. But something inside him is glad. I can see it in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Mickey." I smile for the first time in what feels like months. And what probably is months. "I need this." I tell him. He nods slowly and stands up.

"Seeya later, then." He says and leaves. I slowly stand up too. I grin to myself for a moment and then sober up. I walk off in the opposite direction to Mickey, somehow satisfied. I needed this. I finally had something that I could focus on.

Other than the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4 The Doctor Moving On

4: The Doctor Moving On

"No, no, no, that's not right! That colour is horrible! It's like…it's like…it looks like a _pear_." The green suit with canary yellow stripes that 'Emily' had shown on her screen. I wince as she shows me an equally hideous one that was dark red with blue stripes and a red and blue tie. I stare at it for a moment before something hits me.

"Try inverting that…" I say trailing off slowly. The suit turns blue and the stripes turn red. The shirt is a pale blue. I grin. I'd finally achieved something after at least four hours of arguing with a computer. It was perfect. Blue for mourning Rose. Blue for moving on. Blue for letting go. And red for the fight. I will never forget her. I will never forget all we fought for, I promise myself.

"Ok, Em, make that suit real." I say, still grinning about my achievement.

"If you say so, Doctor, personally I preferred the purple and yellow one." Emily snarkily replies to my command, before she goes to work and, slowly, out of nowhere the suit appears.

"Thanks." I say to Emily before I switch her off for another few years. I strip down and redress into the blue suit. It feels right. I go to my wardrobe of shoes. I threw boxes and boxes away until I found the one I was looking for. In small white letters it read _Converse_. I open it deftly and pull the new red ones onto my feet. I exit the shoe-wardrobe and look at myself in the mirror. It feels right, and it looks right. But there's one more thing I have to do.

I exit Emily's room and wander down the Tardis' corridor – this one's called Dickens Lane – to a room which contains sewing materials and needles. I sit down on the one comfy armchair that inhabits the room and set to work with a black thread and a needle. On the label of the blue jacket I slowly sew four letters onto it.

ROSE

"Ow." I say as I prick myself with the needle again. But then, fortunately, I place down the needle and thread because I'm done. I relax for a moment and study the word.

"I love you." I say to myself before I can stop the words leaving my lips. Then I slip the jacket back on over my shoulders and wander back up Dickens lane to the main console of the Tardis. I walk up to the centre and stroke her affectionately.

Then I hear a beeping. It was almost a relief, but also an annoyance. I walk over to the scanner and look.

"Plasma coils?" I say to myself. I pull the handbrake and let the Tardis take me to wherever it was detecting them. It was time to break in the suit. It was about to become part of the team. Just like that stick of celery I had when I was so young. I must've only been about seven hundred then. Even celery had fit in. I know my suit will.

Then the Tardis lands and I sigh.

It wasn't much, but it was a small step to letting go.


	5. Chapter 5 Rose Travelling

5: Rose Travelling

I pick up my backpack and walk out of Japan airport. Hey, when I started this thing, I knew it would be hard but I didn't think I'd have to go to Japan.

"Come on Mickey, we gotta find that guy." I thought when I started this thing we'd be confined to the United Kingdom, but apparently there's a guy living in Japan who knows about all this kind of stuff. Professor Winfold Hobbes, I think the website said. Okay, we might be going on a wild goose chase, but we'd best follow any leads. Besides, Pe- Dad has a heap of money from working at Cybus Industries awhile back.

"So, where was it?" Mickey asks me.

"I think it was here," I say pointing to a spot on our map. "That's what it said, anyway, once I'd translated it. I'm not too sure about Bing, though, I prefer Google. Shame we don't have it." Even the internet in this world wasn't as good as back home.

"I've been to Japan here, before. I might be able to get us around." Mickey explains to me. I check the map again and then I step up to a double white line and an area marked with some Japanese writing. I hope it's a taxi depot. I stick my arm out and attempt to hail a taxi. After just a few minutes, a taxi drives up to us and the door opens. I get inside and sit down. I have to bow my head.

"Rose Tyler, you have arrived." Says the driver. I look in the mirror and see, not the face of an Asian but the face of an Englishman.

"Who are you? This is a taxi, right? How did you know about us?" I ask the man.

"My son told me, he can just _tell _these things," says the man smiling, "I am Professor Hobbes. And this isn't a taxi. It's a free ride home." I exchange raised eyebrows with Mickey. We let Professor Hobbes drive us to his home where we are greeted by a boy, who must be Professor Hobbes' son. He is about seventeen with jet black hair. He is dressed in all black and he looks like a Goth. When I look at him I see no resemblance to the Professor. I wonder if he's adopted.

"Hey, I'm Jethro." He says to us smiling as he lets us in the door. We all walk inside and the Professor shuts the door behind us.

"I'm Rose, and this is Mickey." I tell him, he nods at me but there's something in his eyes that tells me he already knows.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asks the Professor?

"Actually a coffee would be nice…I wouldn't mind black. What about you Mickey?" I casually ask him.

"Yeah, black for me, too, thanks. Man, I'm tired." I shake my head and join the Professor in the kitchen. I pull out a chair from his table and sit down at his table.

"So, can you help us, Professor?" He nods and walks over to one of his cupboards. Out of it he pulls a black plastic bag. I wonder what is in it. Then he joins me at the table. He takes a small breath before he begins his speech.

"I know why you are here. You need help to build a machine. A machine that can not only travel, but that can travel between universes." He places down the bag on the table and pulls out a black semi-hard looking material. He places it down in front of me. "This is Plastine. When mixed together with Time Essence," he pulls a fine white powder out of the bag. "When mixed together to form a liquid, you add, Birridium, which you already have, it should enable you to travel between universes." I stare open mouthed at him. The only distraction is the kettle whistling. But I ignore it because this man is telling me I can get back. I can actually get back to the Doctor. "But unfortunately, this is where I can't help you. These are samples," he says, pointing at the Time Essence and the Plastine. "You'll have to find them. And you'd better start searching now. I know is Plastine, somewhere near here, hidden in a cave under a mountain." I grin broadly, still slightly dumbfounded. I stand up.

"If we'd better start searching now, we'd better leave now. Thanks, Professor," I say, smiling at him. "You too, Jethro."

"Good luck, Rose-" The Professor says to me but then Jethro interrupts him. "Be careful, something's coming. A storm." I wince, silently remembering the last person who uttered those words. But instead of reminiscing about him, I simply nod and smile. Mickey and I walk out the Professor's front door. As we do I let my mind slip into a rare moment of remembrance.

We can do this, I think, for the Doctor.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Thanks for the comments guys XD**_

_**Sorry for the delay, my computer's been stuffed for ages and all that sort of stuff.**_

_**More is coming, hope you enjoyed this**_

_**If you did just comment me :) thanks :)**_

_**And sorry about 'Time Essence' I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Doctor Travelling

6: The Doctor Travelling

I circle the Tardis thinking. I kept my eye on its new inhabitant. When Rose left I knew everything would change. And it did. And I can't say for the better. But it's still changing. Ever since I met her and she agreed to come with me. One trip I said… She watches me curiously as I press buttons. I never even thought I'd find someone else. And she's still not someone else. She's someone different. Even so, every day I close my eyes and wish Rose was here. I could wish her into existence right now. She filled the Tardis' empty corridors with life, her humanness and her brilliance. They'll never be a replacement. I know that now. I always knew that. Ever since I met that human, that stupid, stupid human.

"So," I say to her, trying to appear casual, "what if we…extend the one trip policy? One trip into the past, one trip into the future."

"Fine by me." She says grinning broadly at me across the Tardis.

"How about…a different planet?" I smile as I say the words but secretly I am cursing myself. I can't travel with someone else. I'll become such good friends and then…one day, I'll outlive them. What happens if I lose someone else? What can I do? I won't be able to do anything. To cope I need someone but when I need someone I lose them. I always lose them. That's the cycle. The Time Lord and his burden.

"Can we go to yours?" She replies perkily to my question. The smile that was formerly plastered across my face immediately fell, but I did my best to hide it. "Come on? Wouldn't it be great to go there? It must be beautiful. Outer space spires, temples, rockets flying everywhere…" Images floated across my mind. I remembered living back home. On Gallifrey, before the War and before everyone changed. There were mountains piled high with grasses the colour of the Australian deserts. There was snow capping them as white as the purest star at the heart of the Medusa Cascade. Trees the colour of…

"I suppose, it is. It is so beautiful." I lie to her imagining what it would be like, if only I could go back. Go back, run away to before all any of this ever happened. "The mountains are covered in deep red grass and the snow that caps them is the purest white…the mountains of Solace and Solitude." I pause for a moment, letting this information sink in to her and myself, then I breathe in deeply and start babbling again. "Naaaaaaaaaah," I say, dragging out the word, "I don't wanna go home, where's the fun for me, eh? I've got a planet so much better. So much better that…" I pulled at the first thing that crossed my mind Rose. Planets? …New Earth! Where she kissed me. Even when possessed by Cassandra, she was beautiful. "…the capital city was named, not once, not twice, but _fifteen _times." I pull down a lever to complete the landing before grabbing my coat and rush out the Tardis barely ahead of her. "Welcome to…New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York!" I exit the Tardis before her and I have the briefest moment of thinking to myself. I sigh wondering what is becoming of me. Am I insane? Yes. But something things have to change. She's different to Rose. She's not better, she's not worse. It's refreshing, different and somewhat strange, having her aboard the Tardis with me. But I suppose I do need someone. Someone stable and someone that I can trust. Someone who can help. And someone who'll be a friend, just a friend. Someone like her.

Someone like Martha Jones.

_**A/N: The first time I posted this, it didn't work. I'm hoping it will this time. Thx for the reviews :) if these stop working I will continue by posting this story on my LJ (oh the horror)… Anyway, I hopefully will post soon although I'm finding it hard to write CH7 in the right tone. Bleh. Meh. And if anybody is actually curious or actually cares, I think this story will be 14 Chapters long. Just so you know.  
Anyway. Bye and thanks again for your reviews and for reading :)**_


End file.
